carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spineless Coward
'Spineless Coward '''is the fifteenth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred twenty-seventh episode overall. Plot The episode starts with a lone drone being battle-hungry as he looks at the main terran base. Around the outskirts of the base, four marines are playing a StarCraft-based role-playing game, with fourth marine as dungeon master. A marine player throws a dice, and its indefinite outcome makes him jump joyfully while others cheer. They notice a drone up ahead. The drone screams cutely and morphs into a building in progress. The marines leave the game and go into the barracks to grab their weapons. It turns out that they are using kitchen and cleaning utensils. They "shoot" around randomly using mop, duster and spatula, and one of the marines wearing frying pan as helmet use a pair of pan lids as cymbals. However, this bursts the morphing building. Thinking they have defeated an interloper, they cheer triumphantly by dancing in different styles. However, a drone sound is heard. It is revealed that the building was a diversion that he actually cancelled its process to create a creep around it. He morphs into a building, the spine crawler. The crawler stabs two of the marines, respectively uses one of them to strike the third marine, and another to whip the fourth marine until the stabbed marine is slung into the underwater "sky" faraway. The defense structure gets revenged by a siege tank in siege mode. Spine crawler uproots crawls away, although it is extremely slow without a creep on the ground. When it takes damage, the queen arrives to assist as she defecates creep (without a creep tumor), allowing it to crawl faster. Raven appears and launches an anti-armor missile. The missile hits the queen's bowels...awkwardly when it throws her off the screen half-shown with missile still lugging her. Spine crawler crawls out of the creep, now being slow again. Raven mischievously comments, "Systems primed". Epilogue Queen holds a medicine bottle called "ExLax", whose instruction is to "take 1 per 12h. Psionic Boost!". She takes a pill. Characters * Drone * Marines * Spine crawler * Siege tank * Queen * Raven * Archon (cameo) * Marauder (cameo) * Zerglings (cameo) * Medivac dropship (cameo) * Ultralisk (cameo) Trivia * The title of the episode is a second time "Spineless" is written after "Spineless Defence" when it is about spine crawlers. ** The title is shown as double negative, since the term "spineless" is also a relative synonym for "coward". * This is the first time in the series where a drone expresses an angry face other than being cute and joyful. * Marines use household utensils like a mop which was shown in two Season 5 episodes. * Three of the dance moves by three marines are taken from StarCrafts Mod ''(and "You Fired") except two of the dancing marines are updated with kitchen pans on their heads. * This is the second time queen's bottom is shown. First was in "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts". * Oddly, creep tumor isn't used when a queen creates creep by herself. * This is the first episode in the series displaying sexual innuendo. * "Psionic Boost" ability doesn't exist in any ''StarCraft games. ''It only defines an ability from protoss (such as an archon) with "psionic" abilities. In-game References * A drone is morphing building before spine crawler. It is a zerg trick that hatchery is mutated first to spread small area of creep during its process before cancelling and changing to another structure quickly on a decaying creep. Cultural References * Marines playing a role-playing game is a parody of ''Dungeons & Dragons ''whose strategy is about players with stat and skill papers for their character roles using small figurines while a Dungeon Master with a three-fold guide tells them a story and setting for the characters about possible outcomes using dices. * ExLax is a parody of ''Dulcolax, a brand name for laxatives which are cathartics used to speed up bowel movement. ** A pill from ExLax bottle is blue, referring to viagra pills which are usually colored blue. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Terran Episodes